Secrets
by 70's Lover
Summary: Sam and Dean go to Bobbies to help with vampires, a young lady shows up, helps and then tells who she is, what will they all do when they find out Chuck has seen all of the events in his visions and knows what will happen? Will things go up hill for them or will things go for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

Speeding down the road with Aerosmith's _Back in the Saddle Again_ blaring on the radio, Sam and Dean are in a hurry to get to Bobbies. Dean received an S.O.S call from Bobby a few hours ago about Vampires invading the junk yard.

Once they got there they found Bobby on the front porch firing rounds at the vampires, Dean chuckled when he hears Bobby shout, "'Bout damn time ya idgits," to them. Within seconds the vampires are gaining up on Sam and Dean. A black truck pulls into the drive way and a lady gets out and helps kill off the vampires.

After the vampires run for safety someplace else they all go inside. The lady follows and gets glared at by Bobby, "what?" she asks sitting down in the recliner next to her. Propping the foot up Bobby sighs when he sees a gash on her leg.

"First off who are you?" Bobby demands from her. She just chuckled and fished the piece of glass she has wedged into her leg out.

"Kasey Singer," she told him using that last name her mother gave her. Sam and Dean both choke on their beers.

"What?" all three of them ask.

"You heard me," she grumbled as she poured some of her beer on her gash and tried not to scream out in pain.

"Watch it girl," Bobby grumbled back.

"Watch what? My mouth, that's a little hard when it's below my nose there pops," she told him and he huffed.

"If I'm your father then who the hell is your mother?" he demanded to know. She sighed and got her wallet out of her back pocket and tossed it to Bobby.

"Open to the first picture and you'll find out," she told him with a glare. He did and saw a picture of Eleanor Visyak holding a little girl.

"She's?" was all Bobby asked confused as hell.

"Yeah I'm the love child you two made," she told him and he shook his head no and went to the kitchen, still holding the wallet. She got up and followed him.

"This can't be," Bobby spoke up not knowing Kasey was standing there.

"Well if it ain't true, then why am I here to find you?" she asked him as she went over to him and leaned against the counter next to him.

"She never told me though, that's why I'm not believing it," he told her and she nodded.

"I understand, but I have a book in my bag she told me to give you when I found you," Kasey told him and left to go to her truck before anyone could stop her. A while later she comes back in and went to Bobby and handed him a book on Dragons, "she said you might need this more then she would."

"Okay," was all he said as he held the book in his hands.

"Got a room I could use for a while?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, first room on the left you can use, it'll be your room," he told her and she nodded, "need help carrying bags in?"

"Sure you can help dad," she told him and turned her back. The second her back was turned he rolled his eyes at the word 'dad' he will not be able to get used to that name.

He went outside and helped her bring in her five bags, "what the hell do you have in these three?" he grumbled as he placed them on the bed.

"Well the two on the left are weapons and ammo, the one on the right has a few of my special books in it along with some stuff mom gave me," she told him, "thanks for the help, what do you want me to call you dad or Bobby?"

"Bobby is good,' he told her and she nodded.

"Okay, well, um, I think I'll go and take a shower and see if the water will help clean the gash out," she told him and got into a bag and grabbed a smaller bag out of it. Then she dug through it and found an outfit and turned to Bobby.

"I'll show you the bathroom and let Sam and Dean know not to enter while you're in the shower," Bobby told her.

"Alright," she told him quietly and followed him down the stairs. They got to the bathroom and she closed the door and locked it. Bobby made his way to the living room and sat down.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked seeing the confused look in Bobbie's eyes.

"Yeah," was all Bobby said and watched Dean get up, "where you going boy?"

"Bathroom" Dean spoke up.

"The doors locked, Kasey's taking a shower," Bobby replied and Dean sat back down, "so any demons?"

"Not any that are showing up right now," Sam replied taking the hint Bobby wanted to not talk about Kasey.

"But yet, there was a lot of Vampires here?" Bobby asked and they all heard the bathroom door open. Kasey came out in a pair of short black shorts and a tighter black tank-top. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing," was all Bobby replied. She got up and went to her room and closed the door with a thud.

"Crap," she whispered and went downstairs after putting on her sandals and went to her truck. She grabbed her stereo from the back along with a case full of CD's. Bobby saw her carrying the stuff and went over and took the stereo, "thanks."

"Welcome," he replied and carried it upstairs, "Got anything else?"

"Nope, that's it," she told him and he left after nodding.

A while later Sam and Dean were passed out. Dean was on the couch while Sam was on the floor. Bobby went upstairs and saw a light glowing from under Kasey's door so he lightly knocked on the door, "It's open," he heard her softly call.

He slowly opened the door and chuckled a little when he saw her stretched out on the bed looking at a photo album, "how's the leg?" he asked as he slowly sat down in a chair he put in the room for her.

"Hurts some," she told him softly but bit her lip when she sat up and her leg rubbed against the blankets.

"Want me to get the peroxide and clean it for you?" he asked trying to make some small talk.

"Sure, if you want," she told him and he got up.

"Be right back," he told her and she nodded and watched him leave. A few moments later he came back with a towel and the peroxide. He slowly lifted her leg, placed the towel under it and opened the peroxide. As he slowly poured the peroxide over the gash he saw a cute picture of Kasey when she was younger.

"Where was that picture taken?" he asked and pointed at it.

She chuckled, "the carnival when I was five, mom took me there every year, but of course kept the clowns away from me."

"Clowns?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I had a bad experience with one and ever since then I've been scared of them," she softly told him trying not to scream in pain from the peroxide hitting her open gash.

"What was the bad experience?" he asked kindly.

"I was two and from what mom told me she had me in the stroller and turned away for one second and a clown took me out and started to toss me in the air and stuff," she told him and wiped a tear off her cheek from the pain of her leg.

"Oh, that sucks," was all he could think of to say. She nodded and a few moments later of silence he was done cleaning the gash out. He took a big Band-Aid she didn't realize he had with him and placed it on the gash.

"Thanks Bobby," she told him, "I'm gonna head to bed I'm tired as heck to night."

"okay sleep tight if you need anything my room is two rooms down the hall on the left," he told her.

"Okay night," she told him and slowly drifted to sleep.

Bobby shut the light off for her and went to his room. He flipped the light on and saw the Dragon book sitting there on the bed. He went over to it and slowly flipped through the pages. Stopping suddenly when he noticed an envelope that had Eleanor's hand writing on the front of it slipped out of the book onto his bed. He noticed the print had his name on it.

With a confused look on his face he slowly picked the envelope up and opened it. He sighed when he saw it was a letter, "A letter?" he asked confused then started to read, and this is what he read;

 _Dear Bobby,_

 _if you are reading this, then I am already dead. You may find this hard to believe, but you have a daughter. Her name is Kasey Marie Singer, and she was born November19, 1983. I could never find the words to tell you, though given your lifestyle, figured you may not have wanted a child. We may have parted not on the best of terms, but please watch over her and protect her from the things out there that you hunt._

 _With love,_

 _Eleanor Visyak._

He had to read the letter a few times before the information sunk in, "so Kasey wasn't lying?" he asked himself, "I'll talk to her tomorrow about it." He told himself and slowly fell asleep, asleep full of weird dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

The next morning Bobby woke up to the smell of Bacon and Eggs being made. He slowly climbed off the bed and saw the note again. He quickly read over it and realized he wasn't dreaming it. He chuckled as he went down the stairs, not really sure on how to apologize to Kasey for not believing her.

He went to the living room and saw Sam sitting in a chair but Dean was passed out asleep still. Bobby shook his head and went to the kitchen and saw Kasey at the stove making breakfast.

"Morning Kasey," he greeted with a smile.

"Morning Bobby, how'd you sleep?" she asked with a yawn.

"Pretty good, you?" he asked in return.

"Okay, I need to get used to the soft bed before I get a good night's sleep," she told him and he chuckled, "coffee is done, breakfast is almost done and could you wake the guy up on the couch please?"

"No need to and the name is Dean," Dean told her entering the kitchen with a yawn.

"Well good morning then, I'm Kasey," she greeted back.

"Morning and your chipper," he noted and she smiled.

"I normally am in the morning unless I have a bad hang over then I'm a royal bitch," she told him and Bobby chuckled, "what Bobby?"

"Nothing dear, nothing," he told her and went to get a beer. She stopped him, "my house."

"Coffee is for breakfast not beer," she told him handing him a cup of coffee. He sighed and took the coffee not in the mood to argue.

Sam entered the kitchen and sat down, "Does everyone drink coffee?" Kasey asked and Sam and Dean nodded. She poured them each a cup then herself a cup and handed them to the boys.

"Thank you, this is my brother Sam, Sam this is Kasey," Dean introduced.

"Nice to meet you both that is," Kasey told them.

"Nice to meet you also," they both told her and she flinched a little when she put pressure on her right leg, the one with the gash.

"I'll clean it more if needed Kase," Bobby told her and she chuckled, "what?"

"Nothing, just coming up with a shorter version of my name already?" she joked and he chuckled.

"I have the right to," he told her and she chuckled and finished making the breakfast. She plated everyone some and handed them to the boys.

"Thank you," all three told her.

"You're welcome and with me around you'll get used to home cooked meals," she told the boys, "and maybe after breakfast someone could ride up to a store with me to get some food."

"I'll go with you Kasey, Sam and Dean have some things they need to do, like get their stuff to their rooms upstairs," Bobby told everyone and the boys nodded.

"Okay thanks Bobby," she told him and he nodded with a slight smile on his face. A while later they all were done with breakfast.

"Since you cooked I'll do the dishes Kasey," Sam told her.

"Oh okay thanks Sam, well Bobby, ready to go to the store, I just need to run up and get my purse," she told him.

"Yeah, I need to change my shirt first then we'll go," Bobby told her and she nodded and lead the way upstairs. Once they got upstairs, "oh Darling, I read the note your mom left, sorry I didn't believe you at first."

"It's okay dad, it's understandable, and get used to being called dad," she told him with a smile as she entered her room and grabbed her purse.

"Just not around the boys yet, they never knew your mom and I had a thing," he told her.

"Deal," she told him and the two of them went back downstairs, "anything you two boy's want?" Kasey called to Sam and Dean who were now in the study.

"More beer if you would?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"Sam?" she asked.

"Not really," Sam told her in return.

"Okay if you think of something just call Bobby and let him know, he'll tell me and I'll pick it up for you," she told him as she got her shoes on. Sam nodded and watched the two leave after they both had their shoes on.

After they were gone, "don't you think Bobby is acting a little strange?" Sam asked.

"He normally does," Dean replied with a chuckle, "but he is acting stranger than normal."

"Who knows," Sam replied, "So why do you think the vampires attacked Bobby last night but today there's not a sign of any demon?"

"Who knows, man this is odd," Dean spoke up.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Just, the only hit I just found was of Zombies in Ohio," Dean told Sam chuckling. Sam started to chuckle also.

"There are Zombies in Ohio Dean," the voice of Castiel came from behind Sam.

"Damn Cas just don't sneak up on us like that," Sam said with a huff as he went over to a chair and sat down.

"Sorry Sam, any demons, well besides the zombies?" Cas asked and Dean's phone started ringing.

"Hello," Dean answered with a sigh, "Yeah Chuck…..okay….we're at Bobbies…Okay…..bye."

After Dean hangs his phone up, "What's that about?" Sam asked receiving a roll of the eyes from Dean.

"Chuck is on his way, apparently he's been having his visions again," Dean told Sam and Sam rolled his eyes this time.

Before anything else was said they heard a car pull in. Sam and Dean got up to go see who it was. They got to the door and saw Bobby and Kasey there with Bobbie's truck. They quickly went outside and helped Kasey and Bobby bring in the bags they had.

"Thanks guys," Kasey tells them after all the bags were in.

"You're welcome," Sam and Dean both tell her.

"Dad not right now," Kasey called to Bobby who was after a beer. Both boys gave her a confused look.

"What did you call him?" Dean asked.

"She's my daughter from a fling I had a while ago," Bobby spoke up with a chuckle.

"Nice and you're just finding out now?" Dean asked confused.

"Yeah, well my mom wanted me to be safe and not be around all the demons and stuff until she was killed so I came searching for him," Kasey told everyone softly.

Before anyone could answer a car pulled in. Dean went over to see who it was and saw Chuck getting out of a taxi.

"Chuck's here," Dean announced and opened the door so Chuck could enter.

"Hello Dean, Sam," Chuck greeted as he entered. He smiled when he saw Bobby and Kasey enter the room, "I see Kasey is here."

"Yeah, and you are?" Kasey asked confused on who he was.

"Chuck," he greeted.

"Okay, nice to meet you," Kasey spoke softly.

"What do you want Chuck?" Dean asked.

"Well, I came to tell you that you all are needed in Ohio with the Zombie invasion at a Hotel there where an L.A.R.P is being held," Chuck told them all as he sat down in the chair. Everyone else sat down.

"What are you talking 'bout?" Kasey asked kindly.

"Well Kasey, this guy right here is the author of the books called Supernatural, they are based on mine and Sam's real lives," Dean told her.

"Okay," was all Kasey replied.

"He has visions of what's going on so he types them out and then the books come," Dean finished.

"Okay, I actually think I have a few of those books to be honest," Kasey spoke up and Dean chuckled, "Trust me I never knew they were based on actual people."

"It's fine, so Chuck, what's all going to happen?" Dean asked.

"Well, I'm not going into a lot of detail but honestly a lot of stuff will go on, some everyone will like, some a few will but some no one will," Chuck simply replied.

"Nice, well, let's pack and go," Bobby spoke up and they all went upstairs. A while later everyone came down with their bags.

"Dean, can you help me grab a few more of my bags?" Kasey asked and Dean nodded and the two of them went to her room.

"Which ones?" Dean asked the second they got to her room.

"The ones on the bed, they are all my ammo, guns, weapons and books," Kasey told him. She grabbed a couple and Dean grabbed the other two.

"Before we go down," Dean spoke making her stop. She turned to him and he sighed.

"What's wrong Dean?" she asked kindly.

"Just, um, never mind," Dean said and left the room before Kasey could say anything else.

"Okay," Kasey whispered confused on what was going on. She went downstairs and took her bags to her truck.

"Oh darling the boys and I were talking and Dean and Sam agreed that Dean could ride with you if you want since your leg looks like it hurts some," Bobby told her.

"Alright, well I'm ready," Kasey told him, just knowing it'll be a long, awkward drive to Ohio. Everyone got into the cars, Bobby and Sam in the Impala along with Chuck while Dean and Kasey got into Kasey's truck.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Dean and Kasey climbed into Kasey's truck. Dean was in the driver's seat and glanced over at Kasey. Neither of them wanted to speak, not sure on what to talk about. Dean was kind of nervous around her since she is Bobbie's daughter and didn't want to push his luck on dating her or anything and get his head kicked in or his chest full of bullets.

Kasey on the other hand wasn't really in the right mind right then and there. She had an odd feeling that something was going to go oddly wrong. But the truth was she wasn't sure when or where.

Kasey reached over and turned the CD on that she had in the CD player. Forgetting it was her Elvis mix.

The very first thing Dean hears is, "You look like an angel, walk like an angel, talk like an angel, but I got wise," and that was all he heard of Devil in Disguise. Dean chuckled when he read the label of the next CD called 'When I'm in a weird mood Mix'

"What?" Kasey asked kindly.

"Nothing, just the title of the CD is all," Dean replied.

"Yeah, I was in a weird mood when I made this one, I'm not sure what's on it anymore," she replied with a chuckle as she hit play. She started laughing at the song that was on.

"Um, what in the world are we listening to?" Dean asked chuckling.

"The song is called 'Hello Mudda, Hello Fadda,' by Allan Sherman, it's about a kid at a camp named Granda and he wants to go home," Kasey replied chuckling still. Dean reached over and turned it up a little, not really caring what he listened to.

"Nice, it's funny," Dean replied after the song was done. Then the next song came on and Kasey turned it up a little more, "Bon Jovi, great song here."

"I love Bon Jovi, specially this song," she told him and changed it to the next one after she realized she put four Bon Jovi's on the CD.

"Bed of Roses?" Dean asked and she nodded and softly sang along with Bon Jovi, before she knew it Dean was singing also.

After that song was over she skipped the next to and went to her sixth song which was 'Don't let me be the last to know' by Brittney Spears. She sighed and just let it play.

"You can change CD's I'm gonna try to get a little rest in before we get to Ohio," she told him softly. He handed her his jacket, "what's this for?"

"To use as either a pillow or a blanket," he told her with a smile. She smiled back.

"Thanks," she told him and bunched it up and used it as a pillow while she used her jacket as a blanket over her arms.

"You're welcome," he told her and watched her slowly fall asleep. He changed the CD to one called Dark Side. He shrugged and put it going and the first song on the CD was, 'On the Dark Side' By John Cafferty and The Beaver Brown Band. He chuckled and turned it down a little so it wouldn't wake Kasey up.

A few hours later his phone started to ring so he quickly answered it, "Hello?...yeah…..okay I see that…okay…..see you in a few then…okay….she's asleep…yeah she was tired and I suggested for her to rest some….okay…..bye." he hung up and sighed as he watched Sam pull into the hotel. He hated to wake Kasey up but he couldn't just let her sleep in the truck all night that would be rude of him.

He pulled into the parking space and sighed, "Kasey?" he called as he lightly shook her.

"Hmmm?" she asked half asleep.

"We're at the hotel," Dean told her and she slowly sat up.

"Oh, okay, sorry for sleeping as long as I did Dean," she told him as she stretched.

"Its fine, plus I suggested for you to take a nap," he told her and she chuckled.

"True," she told him with a chuckle as they climbed out of the truck after he had the keys pulled, "wow, this is a nice hotel."

"Yeah it is," Dean told her in reply as they both leaned against her truck. He glanced over as she flinched a little as she went to put pressure down on her right leg, "I'll clean it later if you want Kasey."

"Sounds good to me," Kasey softly replied as she grabbed her bag out of the back of the truck, "well, let's head in and find out rooms."

Dean nodded and the two of them went inside and up to the front desk where they heard Bobby yelling, "What do you mean the only two left are mine and Sam's and then Dean and Kasey share?"

"Some guy in a trench coat set it up," the guy behind the desk told them.

"Dad, it doesn't bother me okay, just let it go, and don't make a big scene, please?" Kasey begged softly.

"Fine," Bobby huffed and rolled his eyes. Dean chuckled and took Kasey's bag up to the room.

"I can get it Dean," she told him with a chuckle trying to grab her bag.

"Nope, a guy has to be nice to the lady," Dean told her and she took the bag and ran up the stairs, "Brat."

"Yup, I am one huh?" she joked back once they got to the bedroom. She put her bag on the floor near the closet and sat on the only bed in the room.

"Looks like we're sharing a bed," Dean told her as he sat down with her.

"Doesn't bother me any, I feel safer when I know someone's in the room with me," she spoke up softly.

"What do you mean you feel safer?" Dean questioned.

"Well, to be honest, I just, well, um, I've had a few boyfriends that weren't the kind I liked," Kasey spoke up receiving a confused look from Dean.

"Like?" Dean asked.

"Well, a few days after dating them they'd up and leave with no reason or they'd become possessed by demons," she told him and he cocked an eyebrow at her, "they were decent guys until then."

"Yeah, that must suck," Dean told her and she chuckled.

"Big time did," she replied with a yawn.

"Feel free to lie down and get some sleep, I'll head down to see what Bobby and Sam are up to," Dean suggested.

"Sounds good," she replied with a yawn, "if I'm asleep when you come back up Good Night."

"Alright, good night then," Dean replied with a smile as he shut the light off and left the room.

He went downstairs and the first thing he hears is, "where's Kasey?" from Bobby.

"Asleep," Dean told him and Bobby nodded and drank more of his beer, "So, what's all going on?"

"Not much, apparently the Zombies were actually people dressed up," Sam replied and Dean chuckled.

"Nice, well, since we're all here we could just stay a few days," Dean suggested and got a nod from both Sam and Bobby.

"Sounds good to me," Sam spoke up with a sigh.

Chuck was sitting in his room when another vision of his came. He grabbed his notebook and started writing down what he had, he spoke as he wrote and this is what he saw, _"Kasey don't die now," Dean was practically begging his new bride._

" _Dean, help," Kasey whispered as the blood was draining from her body where the Ghost/Zombie monster thing they were fighting stabbed her with a pipe. Kasey's eyes slowly started to close when Castiel did the one thing he never thought he'd have to do. He pulled the pipe out of Kasey's stomach and held his hand on her trying to heal her in his Angel way._

 _A few moments of silence Kasey took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Kasey?" Dean asked softly not allowing the pain in his voice come out._

" _Dean?" a soft, rasped voice came from Kasey. He smiled and glanced up seeing the look of relief on Bobby's face and the slight smile on Sam's._

" _Hey, welcome back," Dean joked making Kasey chuckle at him._

" _Thanks, I guess," she told him and tried to sit up but failed from the pain._

" _You need to get cleaned up," Dean told her and stood up then picked her up off the table she was laying on and took her upstairs to their room. He sat her on the floor and smiled at her, "I thought we all lost you there for a few moments."_

" _Sorry about that, but you can't get rid of me that easily," she joked back. Dean was happy she was joking around but was still worried if the monsters were going to come after her again. 'What all do they want with her?' Dean thought as he filled the tub so Kasey could sit and soak after she got the blood off of her._

" _Well, let's get you in the bath," dean told her and she stood up with the help of Dean and the two of them got her undressed and slowly she stepped into the water and sat down._

" _This is warm and it feels good," Kasey told him with a smile as he knelt down next to the tub and took her hand into his._

" _I know this might not sound like me Kasey, but I do love you and was scared I lost you," Dean told her softly. She smiled at him._

" _I love you too Dean," Kasey replied. Dean kissed her lightly on the lips and then helped her clean the blood off her body._

Chuck chuckled as he re-read what he wrote, "Dean and Bobby won't really like this book."

Chuck got out the rest of his newer books and started to read them over to edit them a little, "Hmm, I should have Dean and Kasey read this one," Chuck spoke up and took the book he had in his hand down to Dean and Kasey. When he got down to the main lobby he glanced into the bar area and saw Dean, Bobby and Sam all enjoying a beer. Chuck went over to them and handed Dean a book.

"For you and Kasey to read this time, enjoy," Chuck told him and left to go to his room. Dean opened to the front page and read the title of Meeting, Love and Marriage. He shrugged and took the book upstairs.

Castiel showed up and Chuck glanced at him and nodded to let him know that the plans are in process. Cas smiled and left his angel way without a word.


End file.
